


Aloe

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Grocery Store, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr "Harpoe “I get a sunburn so bad I can barely move but I have to go to the store to get aloe and you’re an employee and wince sympathetically when I go to pay for it (and when I get home I find out that you wrote your number on my receipt)”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloe

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr!
> 
> [](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Monroe winces as she pushes open the door of her local grocery store. As the cool air conditioning hits her skin, she lets out a small sigh of relief. Being a pale, freckled Irish, summer was not Monroe’s favorite season whatsoever. On account of the fact that each and every summer she burned, her skin turning a crispy shade of red.

Letting out another sigh, Monroe starts to make her way throughout the store, looking for the aloe cream that helped lessen the pain she felt each summer. Unaware to her there was a pair of eyes tracking Monroe’s every movement, wincing in sympathy every time it looked like she was in pain.

(Monroe almost starts crying when she has to reach up to grab the aloe from a higher shelf, her arms protesting the movement.)

Eventually she’s able to hobble her way over to an empty checkout lane with a very pretty cashier. The same cashier that had been looking at Monroe with sympathy in her eyes (all unbeknownst to Monroe of course)

“That looks like it hurts a lot.”

The really cute cashier nods at Monroe’s sunburned skin, visible since she was wearing a tank top. Wearing fabric over her skin had made Monroe want to scratch even more. Monroe glances at the cashier’s name tag registering her name as Harper before replying, “It’s bitch being a pale Irish that burns like crazy.”

That brings a light laugh from Harper’s lips and Monroe can’t help but grin at the pleasing sound. Harper continues to bag Monroe’s groceries, as the other girl tries to move as little as possible.

Eventually Harper finishes, placing the receipt in the bag before holding it out to Monroe. As the other girl struggles to lift her arms, Harper can’t help but feel bad for her. Monroe is finally able to grasp the bag firmly with one hand, expletives slipping out of her mouth at the struggle.

“I hope that aloe helps and you feel better soon.”

Monroe stares at the tan girl (God she was jealous. Harper probably never had to deal with sunburns) a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Thanks Harper, I hope it works too. Have a good day.”

For some reason a blush appears on Harper’s cheeks (Monroe can’t help but find it adorable) and she just nods before watching Monroe painstakingly make her way out to the parking lot. A smile on her face, Harper is glad that she had decided to slip her number into the cute, sunburned girl’s bag.

(It isn’t until she gets home and is applying aloe to her burns does Monroe notice the number scrawled on the back of her receipt along with a smiley face and Harper’s name. There’s a note as well that makes Monroe chuckle.

‘If you ever need someone to help apply that aloe you now know how to find me’

Letting out another laugh, Monroe was all ready to call her potential aloe applier, but first she had to take the candidate out to dinner. After all she needed to test Harper’s abilities.)

 

 


End file.
